Five Nights at Ninjago's
by JayandNyamakelove
Summary: Jay Walker has taken the night shift at a ninja themed pizzeria. His job: make sure the 4 animatronics don't get into trouble. The characters seem friendly, until Jay realizes that they wish to stuff him inside a suit. Is this a simple malfunction? Or is there something much more sinister going on? Ninjago parody of Five Nights at Freddy's. Rated T for some language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! I know it's been a very long time since I've updated or really done anything at all. I've just had really bad writer's block and school has kept me very busy lately. And I really am sorry about that. So, in order to hopefully get some of my creativity back, I decided to write a Ninjago parody of the very popular video game, _Five Nights at Freddy's. _**

**The characters are: **

**Jay -Mike (Security Guard)**

**Lloyd - Phone Guy **

**Cole - Freddy**

**Zane - Bonnie**

**Kai - Chica**

**Nya- Foxy**

**Yes, I know Foxy is a guy and Chica is a girl but you'll see why I did this later in the story.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago or Five Nights at Freddy's**

* * *

><p>My name is Jay Walker. And I have the worst job on the planet. I was really in need of money. My job of being a cashier at the local super market just wasn't doing it for me. So, I took a job of being a security guard for 5 nights at an old pizza place called, 'Ninjago's Pizzeria.' It's only my second night here and I can honestly say that taking this job was the worst mistake I've ever made. Because now, I'm stuck here for 3 more nights with 4 killer animatronics banging on the doors of my office and peering through my window, all of them trying to find a way inside to stuff me inside an extra ninja suit. Now, you're probably thinking, "Jay, why don't you just quit?" Well, I tried that. But Mr. Wu, the owner of this crazy ass place won't let me leave. He said, "If you don't show up, I'll find you and drag you back here." So, yeah. My life sucks. I bet you're also thinking, "Oh come on it can't be that bad." Actually, it is. See, this company is obviously very, very, <em>very<em>, cheap, as I only have a limited amount of power to last me **6 HOURS!** And my only defense against the animatronics are 2 doors and lights, which of course, cost a lot of power to use.

"Oh crap, where's Zane?!" I cry as I flip through each of the security cameras.

I pull the monitor down and check my left door light. As the lights flicker on, I see the white, animatronic bunny staring right at me. My hand instantly flies to the red button above the light button and the safety door comes crashing down in front of Zane. I wait a minute before checking the lights again and see that he is finally gone. I check the cameras and see that Zane is standing in the supply closet.

"Yeah, stay in there you freak." I say angrily before gently pressing the left door button. I really need to save power.

I turn to check my right door light and see a fiery red bird staring directly at me. I slam my fist against the door button and watch as the bird scowls at me before leaving.

"Screw you too Kai." I grunt before checking the cameras again.

I look at show stage and sigh in relief as Cole has not moved. However, after taking a closer look, I notice he has turned and is staring directly at me.

"Creep..." I whisper before changing the camera.

I take a quick peek at 'Samurai Cove' and gasp at the sight. The dark red curtains are wide open and I immediately know what's coming. Having only a few seconds to react, I quickly reach for the left door button, praying that the samurai fox doesn't catch me. Just as the door closes, I hear heavy footfalls stop suddenly and a loud groan of frustration echoes through the hallway. The fox knocks loudly on my door before she begins to walk away.

"I'll get you someday..." I hear her whisper.

Checking the cameras to make sure she's gone, I open the left door and let out a sigh of relief. That was very _close. _I swear, if I get caught, I'm totally going to sue this place. Well, if I survive that is...

* * *

><p>"Thank you again for this opportunity sir." I say happily as I shake Mr. Wu's hand. Finally, after weeks of searching for a better job, I've found one! Night watch!<p>

"You're welcome, Jay. Now I trust that you can handle the night watch, hmm?" Mr. Wu asks me softly.

"Oh yes sir! Anything you need me to do, I can handle it." I spit out happily.

"Alright. Now your job is very simple. You will be given access to all of the security cameras in this building and with those cameras-"

"Um... What are the cameras used for?" I ask quickly.

Mr. Wu frowns at me before speaking again. "If you would have allowed me to finish. Anyway-"

"Sorry, sir. Sometimes I have a bad habit of cutting people off."

The old man's frown seems to grow larger as his eyes narrow at me.

"You will use the cameras to ensure the safety of my animatronics and make sure nothing... _happens_ to them-"

"Like what? What could happen to them? Would someone break in? Who the heck would break into a pizzeria? Unless they wanted free pizza. That would be the only thing that would make sense-"

"ENOUGH!" Mr. Wu shouts loudly.

Wow. That was so rude. He totally just cut me off.

"You are not here to make sure no one breaks in... You are here to make sure no one leaves..." The old man whispers softly as he strokes his long, white beard.

"Um... Pardon?" I ask softly. Oh, he's just joking... Right?

"Come. Let me introduce you to the animatronics." Mr. Wu states as he leads me into the dining area. I glance around and see multiple children laughing, talking, and shoving pizza down their throats. One kid stares at me while snot drips slowly out of his nose.

Gross...

"Jay, say hello to my family." Mr. Wu says cheerfully as he gesticulates to three animatronics on a small stage.

Family? Okay... This guy is really weird.

"Um... Hello!" I say happily and try to resist laughing.

"This is Cole." Mr. Wu points to a large brown bear in a black ninja suit. I also notice that Cole has a microphone in one hand and... and a golden scythe in the other. "He's the leader of the group and is very courageous."

Um... Okay dude... Whatever.

"This is Zane." The man then points to the animatronic on Cole's right. Zane is a purple bunny with a white ninja suit and is slightly shorter then Cole. He is armed with two golden shurikens that look rather... sharp. "Zane is very kind and helpful. He also has _no _sense of humor whatsoever."

Huh... My complete opposite. I mean about the humor part... I am a kind and friendly person.

"Then there's Kai..." Mr. Wu points to the animatronic at the end of the stage. Kai is a yellow chicken wearing a red ninja suit and armed with a golden sword. "Kai can be very fiery and aggressive, yet also very friendly. He cares a lot about his family."

Why do these characters have so much backstory.

"Mr. Wu? I thought you said there were 4 animatronics." I ask.

"Oh, yes... Let me introduce you to her." The old man then walks to a smaller area across from the main stage. There are dark red curtains pulled back to reveal a small, animatronic dressed as a samurai.

"Welcome to Samurai Cove. This is Nya. Our newest member of the Ninjago family." Mr. Wu states happily. Nya is a red fox dressed in samurai armor and is much shorter then the other animatronics.

"Wow... She's kinda hot..." I unintentionally say out loud.

Mr. Wu turns and smacks me hard against the top of my head.

"You are not here to date my animatronics. You are here to protect them." The man says angrily. His face then softens a bit and hismvoice turns to a whisper. "Promise me you will take care of them..."

"I-I promise."

He then smiles at me. "Congratulations, you are a part of our family now."

* * *

><p>I arrive at the pizzeria at exactly 12:00. Unlocking the door with the key Mr. Wu gave me, I quickly rush to the security office at the end of the building. I sit down in the office chair and pick up the monitor that Mr. Wu had mentioned. I then start to flip through all of the different cameras to get an idea of where everything is. Everything looks the same as I saw today except for Samurai Cove, which now has its curtain pulled across it. I then decide to take in my surroundings. Scattered across the walls are multiple posters of the animatronics and sitting in front of me, is a large desk. On the desk itself is a small fan, multiple computer screens and a small piece of cake with animatronic eyes on it. I also take notice of the two entrances on either side of the office, each have 2 buttons that say 'Door' and 'Light'. What are those for?<p>

Reaching my left hand out, I gently press the left 'Door' button. Suddenly, a medal door comes sliding down and covers up the left entrance.

Whoa. Why would a pizza place need this?

I then press the door button again and the door instantly slides up revealing the darkened hallway. Gently, I press the button under it entitled 'Light'. Bright lights flicker to life and give me a clear view of the hallway.

Seriously! Why does this place have these?!

I'm startled by the loud sound of a phone ringing. I look around, but see no phone anywhere.

"Where is that coming from?"

The phone suddenly stops ringing and a message starts to play.

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you on your first night. Um, I actually work the shift before you. My name is Lloyd and I'm here to help give some tips on how to survi- I mean do your job. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Ok? So, just to let you know, the characters do tend to walk around at night. Uh... I mean they'll just kind of go wherever they please... Even your office... But i-it's really nothing to worry about, I mean the only real risk to you, if any, is that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you probably won't see you as a person. They'll most likely see you as a nindroid endoskeleton without its costume on. And um... th-they may attempt to... forcefully stuff you inside an extra ninja suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if they weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices. So how do you prevent this? Well, as you've probably already noticed, you have emergency doors and lights. But, uh... Don't use those for too long otherwise you'll run out of power and uh... that would be bad. Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you get the job. But hey, first day will be really easy. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta save power. Good night."

"...What?"

I sit completely still, unable to believe my ears.

They... move?

He can't be serious... Right?

It's just a prank on the new guy.

Then why are there these doors?

They can't move...

It's impossible...

I pull up the monitor and see that it is now 1:00 A.M. and I have 84% power left.

"Alright Jay, just calm down..." I whisper to myself. "You'll be fine... Th-they won't hurt you..."

* * *

><p>It's 4 A.M... Nothing has happened yet. I have 57% power left . I would occasionally check the lights and monitor to see if anyone has moved. Thankfully... They haven't. Yeah, that had to be a joke... Wait, where's Zane? I check the party room and almost scream as I see the animatronic standing there. Oh my gosh... He moved! I feel panic run through my blood as I stare blankly at the screen. This can't be happening! It's impossible! The screen suddenly goes black and my panic multiplies.<p>

"What the hell is happening!?"

The screen soon returns to normal but Zane is gone. I cycle through the cameras and see that Zane is inside the supply closet.

"What are you doing in there?"

Oh wait, maybe it's better that you stay in there.

I check the show stage and see that Kai has moved now. Oh no... I fly through each camera and see that Kai is now near the bathrooms... staring directly at the camera. A chill runs down my spine as those terrifying eyes stare into my soul... Maybe I should change the camera... I flip over to Samurai Cove and see a helmeted face is slightly peeking out.

Well that's new...

However what shocks me is the animatronic stares directly at the camera and WINKS at me! My cheeks turn red before I change the camera to check on Zane. Where is he?

I pull the monitor down before flicking on the door lights. What I saw will forever be etched into my mind. Standing in the doorway is the animatronic bunny, a blank stare on his face.

"Hello." Zane says softly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream before slamming my fist against the door button.

"I just wanted to say hi..." I hear a saddened voice whisper.

I sit in my chair slowly rocking myself. This can't be happening... This can't be happening...

I hear noises coming from my right and check the lights. The sight I'm met with is worst than the last... Kai is staring through my window, his jaw hanging open slightly.

"'Sup?" The Chicken asks.

My right hand soon finds itself pressed against the right door button as I scream.

"Dude... Not cool..." Kai whispers before leaving.

I fall to the floor shaking softly. Fear is coursing throughout my body. I can't move or really do anything. It is not until after 5:A.M. that I finally pull myself together. Sitting up, I slid back into my seat and check the cameras. I also notice that my power is at 10%! Oh no. I forgot to open the doors! My hands fumble for the door buttons while I panic. It's 5:30 and I only have 10% left! I can't do anything or I'll run out of power. But if I do nothing then they'll kill me. I pull up the monitor and check each room quickly. Zane is in the dining area and Kai is in the kitchen as I hear pots being moved around. And Cole is still on the stage. Good... But wait... I quickly check Samurai Cove and see that the curtains are wide open. Where'd she go?! I move the camera to the next room and see the samurai sprinting down the hallway. I shut the left door as quickly as I can, praying that I won't die. I catch a glimpse of the helmeted face just as my left door closes.

"Hey!" I hear a feminine voice shout from behind the door. The animatronic bangs on the door loudly before shouting, "C'mon let me in... I won't hurt you..."

"Yeah right!" I reply scared of what her response would be.

"C'mon _Jay..._ I thought you said I was hot..."

I felt my face burn before I said. "Yeah, that was before I learned that you wanted to kill me!"

"Kill you? We don't want to kill you?! C'mon just let me in..." Nya purrs softly and I almost consider opening the door. However, I stop myself before I make another terrible life choice. Yeah... I'll let you in so you can stuff me in a suit... Not gonna happen... I sit quietly for a few minutes waiting for the fox to finally walk away.

"Fine..." The voice huffs angrily.

I pull up the monitor and see that Nya has finally left and I have... 0%.

Damn...

Suddenly all power goes out...

I hear footsteps approach my left door before an animatronic face appears. It's eyes glow to life as creepy music plays. I soon realize that it's Cole himself who has come to kill me. I sit in my chair, frozen in fear praying to God that Cole will spare me. His song plays for about 10 minutes before his lights flicker off and I'm enveloped in darkness.

I breath softly knowing that these will be the last breaths I ever take. I hear heavy footsteps approach me and then...

A loud bell rings throughout the building as the lights suddenly come on. Cole is gone and it takes me a moment to figure out what has happened.

It's... 6 A.M.?

I survived?

I let out a huge cry of happiness as relief floods over me. I did it! I survived! I rush out of the office with a huge smile on my face. I run to the show stage knowing that the animatronics can't hurt me now.

"Haha! Screw you Cole! I'm never comimg back here again! Bye!" I turn on my heel until something grabs my arm.

"You think you can get out of this job that easily?" A deep voice says. "Please..."

I turn around and see Cole is staring down at me, a large grin on his face.

"See you tonight..."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? Liked it? Hated it? Anyway regarding my other stories, I do plan to update them soon so look out for those. Also, should I continue or just leave it here? Thank you for reading and please review. Later!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd like to give a very big THANK YOU to everyone who has already reviewed/favorite/followed this story. It does mean a lot to me. So here's Night 2. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago or Five Night's at Freddy's.**

* * *

><p>"Ah! Hello, Jay. How was your first night?" Mr. Wu asks as he enters the building.<p>

"I quit!" I shout angrily.

"Ha Ha... Very funny..." The old man whispers softly.

"I'm serious! You never told me that they moved!"

"Of course they move! They're alive after all."

"Yeah and they're murderous robots that want to stuff me inside a suit! I'm done."

"Murderous!? Where did you hear that from!? Anyway, you can't quit. It's in your contract..." Wu states angrily.

"Yeah, watch me!" I counter as I head for the door.

The old man chuckled lightly before saying, "If you don't show up, I'll find you and drag you back here. You can't get out of this Jay... I know where you live"

I turn and glare at the old man.

"Room 312 at Thunderstorm Apartment Complex." Wu whispered slyly. "And I know my children would just _love _to stay there for a night..."

I stand there, totally speechless. The damn bastard has trapped me...

"I'll see you at midnight..." Wu says softly.

I look behind the old man and see the animatronics all staring at me... Cole's arms are crossed across his chest and he wears what seems to be a grimace under his black mask. Looking to the bear's sides I see that Kai is smirking like a total asshole and Zane is just staring blankly at me. I turn to the smaller stage and see that Nya's head is poking out. She looks at me and waves softly before retreating behind the curtains.

"I-I-I g-guess I'll see you guys too..." I whisper softly in fear.

I hate this job...

* * *

><p>My heart races as I pull up in the parking lot of the pizzeria. I can't believe that I'm actually going through with this... I must be out of my mind... Then again, I don't have much of a choice... The police can't help me because, for all they know, Ninjago's is a totally innocent family pizzeria.<p>

I couldn't have a repeat of last night with me being terrified, hungry, and... possibly soiling myself in fear. This time, I came prepared... Snacks, drinks, flashlight, pee bottle, and of course, a video camera to get some evidence. All in a small backpack I'll slip inside.

I walk forward to unlock the door only to find it's already open...

"Hello, Jay." An old voice croaks softly. "Glad to see you could show up."

"Didn't really have much of a choice..." I groan as I walk past Mr. Wu.

"What do you got there?"

"Oh, uh... Just some snacks and stuff." I reply, eager to get away. I tell ya, I think I might be more afraid of Wu then the animatronics.

"Oh really, let me see..." Without another word, Wu snatches the backpack away from me and opens it up.

I gulp as he thoroughly goes through everything in my bag.

"Hmm..." He pulls out the flashlight and tests it before tossing it in the garbage. "Too bright. This will send my animatronics into system restart and possibly damage them and we can't have that now, can we?"

"But!" I start only for the owner to cut me off.

"Then don't use too much power... Now, let's see... Soft drink, good for energy but bad for your health, I guess you can keep that... Um... Chocolate Bar, I guess your trying to get fat... Hmm... A 'Pee Bottle'? Well... when you gotta go, you gotta go..."

Wu continued to judge me on the items he found in my bag until he came across my camera. Looking up at me, his eyebrows knitted and his face grew red.

"I... uh... Left that in there... From... Uh the beach!" I sputter pathetically.

"Nice try, Jay." Wu says before handing me my bag. "You can have the food and drinks but I'm holding on to the camera 'til the end of the week... Now.. Go! Your shift has begun..."

Smiling softly, but flipping him off in the inside, I tell Mr. Wu goodbye and then rush to the security office.

Plopping down inside the leather seat, I pull up the monitor and quickly flip troug each camera.

Alright, Jay... You can do this...

Pulling out an energy drink, I raise the bottle to my lips and take a long sip of the cherry flavored liquid.

Hey, isn't Lloyd gonna give me some advice?

Right on cue, the invisible phone rings and a message begins to play...

"Uh, Hello? Hello? Uh, hey Jay! Well, looks like you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk as long this time since Cole and the others tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uh, it'd be a good idea to look at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. Oh, yeah! I forgot to metion... Uh the animatronics used to be allowed to walk around during the day... Um, but then there was the Slice of '07... There was actually a 4th ninja... A blue one... Uh, I think his name was Jay, too... Anyway, one day, some kids were playing a little too rough with Nya, who had just been added a few weeks prior, and uh... Jay stepped in... Yeah, after that, the company decided it was best to discontinue Jay... Now he's just an empty costume sitting in the back room. Uh, that may actually be the costume that they would stuff you into... Uh... yeah, I'm sure you will be okay though... Uh, talk to you later."

Great, that was totally helpful...

Wait so there was a 5th animatronic? And his name was Jay?

Pulling up the monitor, I flip to the backstage camera and see it... A 6 foot tall, grey wolf wearing a blue ninja suit slumped against the wall. In his right hand lays a pair of golden nunchucks.

Well, if I'm gonna get stuffed in a suit, it might as well be my favorite color and be named Jay... Did I just say that?

* * *

><p>Okay... I've been doing alright...Zane and Kai had appeared in the door ways a few times and Nya had tried to run to my office... But other than that, I've been doing great.<p>

"Not today, bitch!" I shout as the door closes in front of Zane.

"That was kind of mean..." Zane whispers softly.

"Yeah, but it's not mean for you guys to stuff me in a suit." I groan.

Checking the cameras again, I see Zane has relocated to backstage and Kai is- what is he doing? In the dining area, Kai is... Dancing? I can hear faint music echo throught the hallways as Kai flaps his stupid little chicken wings.

"What an idiot..."

Seemingly hearing me, Kai scowls at the camera before pointing to his right, or rather my left. It takes me a moment to realize that...

"Oh, Shit!"

I thrust my left hand foward to close the left door, but it's too late... I yelped loudly as I felt a cold, red, metal hand take hold of my wrist and prevent movement.

No...

I'm soon met with the smiling face of the Samurai fox as she quickly enters my room.

"Well, well, well... Look who I've finally caught..." Nya purrs softly. "Why are you hiding from me, Jay? I'm not gonna hurt you..."

"Uh..." I choke out, too scared to say anything else.

The fox demonstrates surprising strength by lifting me up to her face to examine me closely. Her brown eyes scan every inch of my face and she seems to show intense interest in understanding me. Looking at her, I can see black hair under her helmet. I felt my face heat up when Nya ligtly sniffed me.

"I smell... Fear... and... Urine?"

Damn it!

Nya smiled before she tugged on my wrist. "Come on!" She commands.

"AH!" I scream in pain as Nya's hand tightens painfully around my wrist.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?!" Nya whispered softly, her face showing remorse and sadness.

"N-No! I'm fine! Really!" I say quickly, trying not to sound like more of a wuss.

The fox smiles softly at me before gently taking my hand in hers. "Please... Come with me..."

I'm caugth in a trance. I happily allow the female samurai guide me to an unkown location. Glancing forward, I see what appears to be our destination: Backstage.

Oh, no.

She's gonna stuff me inside that suit!

I stop walking and try to resist.

"Jay, what's wrong? Come on!" Nya states happily.

Maybe I can come up with an excuse...

"I... Uh... L-Left someting in the room."

"What?" Nya asks while her grip loosens.

Taking the oppurtunity, I run as fast as I can.

"Hey!" Nya shouts before following me.

I ran as fast as I could but felt Nya getting closer. Diving into the office, I slam my fist against the door button and pray that Nya didn't get me. Hearing loud banging on the door gave me relief.

"Why'd you do that!?" Nya shouts angrily. "I wanted to help you!"

"By killing me?!"

"Who is telling you we're gonna kill you?!"

Before, I can respond, loud bells echo throughout the building. 6 A.M.! I survived!

Walking out of the office, I smile happily when I notice everyone is back on stage. However, as I pass Samurai Cove, I see Nya scowling at me.

Oh, great... Now Nya ia going to pissed at me tonight.

I am _soo _screwed...

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think of this one? Sorry it was much shorter then the first chapter. I promise the next one will be longer. Anyway, time for your ideas. Do you think the animatronics are bad or is something else going on? Also if you have any ideas or suggestions, please share them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! Big thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. Now, to respond:**

**magicwolfpup123: Thank you! That means a lot to me.**

**ninjagofangirlrb: Yeah, Foxy just sort of leans into your room, but I wanted to make things a little different than the actual game. Everyone has their own theories on Foxy, but in my opinion Foxy is just as bad as the other characters. Was, Nya trying to help Jay? We'll find out soon enough...**

**Lya200: Yes! You should play the game. It's very fun and with the right strategy, you'll do fine. Not to brag, but I beat the 5th night on my first try.**

**AwesomeAuthor13: Glad to know you are enjoying my story.**

**Sketchdex: Well, Wu is human, for now... He's getting old and the animatronics see him as their father and if something were to happen to him, they probably wouldn't take it well and would do ANYTING to get him back. Think of Tech Wu...**

**LucyBrick123: Thank you. I tried to do someting that would parody the "Bite of '87". What makes it even more interesting is that the animatronic Jay only had nunchucks. So... imagine that as you will... To **

**wizard101: Well, to answer your question, yes and no. Yes, a character representing Golden Freddy will appear, but it won't be Cole. It will be... another golden character...**

**Princess Sillia: Yeah, Jay makes me laugh too. Well, the characters could not be evil... or they could be... We'll find out soon enough...**

**Pinkie Pie luvs Ninjago: Honestly, I'm not quite sure what Nya was going to do either because Jay ran away from her. Don't worry, this chapter will focus more on the other animatronics, espically Zane. **

**lovestarr: Yeah, Wu is a bit crazy. I can see why they stopped playing it. That game has gotten me a lot of times too. I hope Jay can make it through the week too...**

**Diamondshine100: Yep, running away from Nya may not have been the best thing for Jay to do.**

**KaiRulesSuckers: I think you're right in that the characters are friendly, but also there's something else going on that no one will suspect. You're getting close to something...**

**Guest: Here's more! **

**Buttergriffin332: All I'll say is, just because Jay is an empty suit, don't think he's totally out of action...**

**Now, onto the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago or Five Nights at Freddy's**

* * *

><p>"Where are you?! Where are you?!" I shout, frantically searching through each camera for a certain robot bunny ninja thingy. "There you are!"<p>

Standing directly in front of the dining room camera, is Zane. However, there's something different about the bunny. His white mask is gone, exposing the rabbits purple face with icy blond hair in the form of a buzz cut in between his ears. Zane approaches the camera, grins, and removes his face, exposing his endoskeleton. The camera soon cuts out.

"Oh shit!" I cry, waiting for the camera to return to normal.

As soon as the camera returns, I quickly flip through each one until landing on the west hallway. For some reason, it lays on the floor, as if someone pulled it down and put it there. Suddenly, Zane sprints down the hallway and turns to my door. My hand shoots towards the door button and... Nothing... The door won't shut!? It clicks but dosn't close! The other one works just fine.

Alright Jay, you'll be fine... Just check the cameras.. The door is probably just jammed... It'll go back to normal. Pulling up the cameras, I see that Kai is standing near the bathrooms and looks to be saying something.

"Grrrr..." I hear a deep, human like growning noise in the room.

Suddenly, my monitor is pulled down and Zane stands in front of me. He leans forward and screams in my face before snapping his jaws and biting me...

"NNNOOO!" I cry as I sit up in my bed, sweat dripping down my back.

Thank God! It was just a dream...

"BEEP! BEEP!" My alarm screeches, letting me know it's 10:30. Ever since I took this job, I have had to adapt to sleeping during the day and walking up during the night.

Time to go to work...

* * *

><p>Sitting down in the office chair, I pull up the monitor and begin to check the cameras.<p>

Good. Everyone's where they need to be.

*Ring Ring*

I glace up at the large amount of computer screens where the invisible phone is before going back to checking the cameras. Soon, Lloyd's message begins to play.

''Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other jobs or something. I-I'm not implying that they died. Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight. Cole... Starts moving... Uh... But, uh, you'll do fine...

Um... Okay, I'll leave you to it. Talk to you later..."

I gulp softly as I thought of Lloyd's words. Cole starts moving?

A loud bang knocks me out of my thoughts and I quickly flip to the Dining Area camera. Standing there is Zane... Staring directly at the camera... Just like my dream...

The bunny smiles softly before waving at the camera. Suddenly, however, Zane's eyes turn black and he scowls at the camera.

"That's not good..." I mutter to myself as I check the other cameras.

I see that Cole and Kai are still on the show stage and Nya's face is poking out slightly from behind the Samurai Cove curtains. Switching back to the Dining Area, Zane has now moved even closer to the camera, his mask moved up to expose his jaws. The bunny blinks before the camera cuts out. Fear creeps it's way into my heart as the camera repairs itself and I notice that Zane has moved.

It's 1 A.M... You can do this Jay...

Moving to the Backstage camera, I sigh in relief to see that Zane has relocated there. I also take notice of some of the thing in the room. Of course the old animatronic Jay suit that I saw last night sits in the corner, but I also notice multiple heads for the characters, some of them looking different in design. What shocks me the most however, is the bare endoskeleton that sits on a table. And Zane seems to take no notice of it. So does that mean that they see me as a human. But, then why would the try to-

I hear the familiar sound of medal pounding the ground as something rushes to my door. Flinging my hand out, I shut the left door mere seconds before Nya arrives.

"Hey!" Nya cries. "Why'd you run away from me last night?"

"To avoid getting stuffed in a suit!" I shout.

"For the last time, I'm not gonna kill you!"

"Really, then why is Zane staring at the cameras and gnashing his teeth."

Nya hesitated before answering.

"I-I don't know... Zane's been acting really weird tonight..." Nya's voice faded away as she left the hallway.

75% and only 1:30!? Damn!

After opening the door, I pull up the monitor and see that Zane is now inches away from the backstage camera, his black eyes showing no sign of life. Switching to the show stage, I see that Kai has now moved into the kitchen judging by the loud movements of pots and pans.

* * *

><p>It's 4:00 A.M. and thankfully, no one has come to my room. Cole has remained on the show stage, Kai in the kitchen, and Nya in her own area. Zane however, has very slowly creeped towards my office.<p>

Checking the door lights, Zane's robotic body us illuminted as he stares at me.

"Ah!" I yelp before shutting the door.

Zane growls yet remains at my door, breathing heavily.

"Alright, go away now..." I mumble.

Checking the lights again, I see the bunny's shadow flick across the wall.

"C'mon Zane! You're wasting my power!"

There's no way he could still be here, right? Only one way to find out...

Opening up the door, I see that Zane is still there, staring at me. His head twitches and he begins to lunge at me, only to have his face run into the medal door.

"Ugh..." He growls before storming away.

Finally...

"Hurgh hurgh hurgh... Hurgh hurgh hurgh..." A deep voice growls.

Is that... laughing?

Pulling up the camera, I see that Cole has left the show stage and is now in the Dining Area.

Oh crap! Cole is coming for me!

"Hurgh... Hurgh... Hurgh..." The laughter increases as Cole slowly paces himself towards my room.

I watch in horror as Cole moves from the bathroom, to the kitchen, and finally the hallway.

Flickng the lights on, I see nothing.

What the hell?

"Hurgh hurgh hurgh... Hurgh hurgh hurgh."

Pulling up the camera, I see Cole is now in the hall corner, one step away from entering my office...

I bite my bottom lip as I face a difficult dilemma. Close the door and waste power or get killed by Cole? I think the former. I close the door and watch as my power slowly depletes. Cole stares up into the camera, grinning and taunting me.

5%... 4%... 3%... 2%... 1%...

*Ding Dong!*

The bells ring, letting me know my shift has ended and I have lived another day.

"Woohoo! Suck it Cole! Beat you again!" I cry happily as I run to the door.

"That was just practice... You think you'll make it next time? You have no idea..." Cole whispers, his brown eyes now black like Zane's.

"Hee Hee..." I laugh nervously before bursting out of the building.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, this chapter sucked. I was up late writing it and I'm really tired. I promise, next chapter will be much better. Thanks for reading and have a Merry Christmas or whatever holdiay it is that you celebrate.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy New Year! I hope everyone had a very Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays! **

**Pinkie Pie luvs Ninjago: Yeah, originally, Cole wasn't supposed to start moving until this chapter, but I figured, why not?**

**Awesome Author13: Don't worry, this chapter will begin to explain everything that is happening...**

**Lya200: Yes, it seems that Cole is starting to get more aggressive each night.**

**Solidground: Oh, yes! There will be a new character coming in. Someone representing Golden Freddy...**

**Buttergriffin332: Perhaps, the others want to kill him... Or what if Nya does!? Mhahahaha! No, don't worry though, Jay'll be fine... Maybe...**

**LucyBrick123: Wow! Really? Thank you! That really does mean a lot to me. **

**KaiRulesSuckers: I actually really like your theory. However, this chapter may change your opinion of Lloyd...**

**Okay, hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago or Five Nights at Freddy's**

* * *

><p>Oh crap! Oh crap! I'm late! By 5 minutes! That wouldn't be so bad, if there weren't killer animatronics walking around at the place that I work! Stupid traffic! Who the hell is driving around at midnight anyway!?<p>

I bite my bottom lip as I pull into the parking lot of Ninjago's. Oh, I really hope they haven't moved yet!

Peeking inside the restaurant, I detect no sign of movement. Slowly and steadily, I make my way into the building. Walking past a large present box, I sigh happily when I see that all of the characters are still on stage.

"Great!" I whisper happily and race for my office.

Looks like I made it just in time, because as soon as I sit in my chair, the phone rings.

"Alright Lloyd, what words of wisdom do you have for me tonight?" I chuckle as I flip through each camera.

Within a few seconds of my comment, Lloyd's message begins to play...

"Hello, hello? Hey, wow, day four. I knew you'd make it. Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to talk to you tomorrow." Lloyd started.

I gulped as I heard a loud banging sound in Lloyd's message. And if I was right, there was only one animatronic who banged on the door... Nya...

Lloyd hesitated before continuing."It's been a bad night for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you, uh, when I did. And I, uh, I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth... Th-They know you're a human, but, uh... *Bang Bang* They'll still stuff you... I-It's kinda funny... I've been here for fourteen years... Worked at all three restaurants... Guess I never thought I'd go out like this... Uh, hey, do me a favor. *Bang Bang* Tell Uncle Wu that... I-It's not his fault... And, uh, maybe you could check inside those suits in the back? *Bang Bang* I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in those old suits back there."

Sweat dripped down my back as Cole's music began to play.

"I-I don't blame them... It's not their fault... He controls them..."

I heard a deep, human-like moan as Lloyd continued .

"Oh, no..." Lloyd finished.

I jumped in my seat as a loud scream played in the message, followed almost immediately by a sickening snap.

"Lloyd?" I asked pointlessly, knowing that this was recorded hours ago.

No... He can't be... No...

Pulling up the monitor, I quickly flip to the backstage camera and gasp in shock. For some reason, the camera has been turned, and now faces the other side of the room. I take notice of old, torn up costumes and broken animatronics laying on the floor. A small, round, toy-like boy with black hair and blue clothes sits in the corner with a sign that says 'Balloons!' I also see another animatronic... This one's much larger, probably six feet tall. It appears to be an orange tiger wearing a brown ninja suit and is slumped against a table that has multiple character heads sitting on top. A Cole mask, this one looking older than the actual Cole, with deep, sunken eyes, and a pair of teeth on the top jaw. Sitting next to the bear head, is what appears to be Zane's head. It looks perfectly fine... Except for the fact that it's missing it's face! However, what creeps me out the most in this room is that the old Jay suit has been moved. He now sits directly in front of the camera, slouched over like a dead body, his jaw hanging open...

*Clank!*

I yelp quickly as I hear the sounds of pots and pans being moved around in the kitchen.

"Damn bird..." I grumble to myself.

Checking the door lights, I jump in surprise to see that Zane is already at my door, his face twitching like last night...

"Kay... Bye..." I whisper lowly as the metal door covers up the doorway, protecting me from whatever Zane was about to do.

"Hurgh hurgh hurgh... Hurgh hurgh hurgh..." Cole's laugh echoes throughout the building.

Really!? It's only 1 A.M.!

* * *

><p>3 A.M... 52% power left... C'mon Jay, you can do this...<p>

Zane and Kai came to my doors a total of 7 times tonight, each twitching and scaring the crap out of me. Cole is standing in the ladies room, peaking out and staring at the camera. Pervert... And Nya is... Dammit! How many times am I gonna forget about Nya!? Flipping over to Samurai Cove, I see the red curtains spread open, and a sign stands in the middle saying, 'IT'S ME'.

Before I can react, Nya is already in my doorway, her face showing both concern and irritation.

"Jay! What the heck!? You haven't checked on me once tonight! I like attention! What's wrong?" She asks, staring down at me.

"Oh nothing Nya... Just the fact that you KILLED Lloyd!" I shout in fear and anger.

"W-What?! I-I-I don't know what you're talking about... Lloyd's f-fine..." Nya stutters nervously.

"Oh really, then why in his message I hear him being killed!? What did you guys do to him tonight!?"

"I-I-I don't remember... Uh, J-Jay... I-I don't feel to good..." Nya mutters holding her head. "C-Can you help me?" She asks timidly, reaching for me.

For the first time, I actually feel sympathy for her. She's the only one that hasn't tried to kill me after all...

"Yeah... You don't look good..." I bite my lip as a million thoughts race through me head. "Here, just sit down for a bit." I whisper, lightly pushing her shoulders down as she sits on the floor of my office. Pulling off her helmet, I fully see Nya's face, black hair in the form of a bob cut covers her forehead and flows down a little below her cheeks.

"You just... stay put.." I state softly, receiving a nod from the animatronic fox.

Pulling up the cameras again, I gulp loudly as I see Kai standing in the East Hall Corner, his face twitching quickly and creepily. The chicken appears to be saying something...

"Uh! Jay!" Nya groans loudly and painfully. "I-I-I can't... Control..."

Suddenly, Nya bolts up, her brown eyes now as black as night.

"N-Nya..." I squeak.

She growls in response and charges me shoving me against the wall.

"Ah!" I scream as Nya snaps her jaws, trying to bite me. "What are you doing!?"

Nya presses harder, her strength overpowering me. I scream loudly in pain as her claws dig in my shoulder, her mouth inches away from delivering a fatal blow.

"S-Sorry Nya..." I whisper softly. Grabbing a loose pipe behind me, I pull with all of my strength and rip it from the wall. I knock the pipe against Nya's face, no hard enough to cause damage, but enough to disorient her. Stumbling backwards, Nya unintentionally backs out of my office before shaking away the pain. Having one short moment, I dive for the door button and sigh softly as Nya bangs on the door. She remains near my office for over five minutes before retreating back to Samurai Cove.

That was really weird. And scary. I didn't want to hurt her... But she really gave me no choice.

"Should probably get rid of this..." I whisper as I pick up Nya's samurai helmet.

Checking the lights and cameras to make sure no one's nearby, I quickly place her helmet in the hallway before returning to my office.

* * *

><p>5:45 A.M... 16% power left...<p>

15 minutes to go Jay... Then only one more night!

"Hurgh hurgh hurgh... Hurgh hurgh hurgh..."

"Where are you ya son of a bitch?" I mutter, flipping though each camera to find the animatronic bear. "Haha... Found you... East Hall Corner, right outside my office..." Oh not this bullshit again!

Growling in frustration, I press the right door button and watch the medal door fly down.

"You know that was not cool what you did to Nya..." Cole growls softly. "She's like a little sister to me and I'd hate to see her get hurt..."

"Well excuse me for not wanting my throat to get ripped out!" I counter.

"You know what I love?" Cole asks.

"What?!" I groan.

"A good old fashioned ninja team up..."

Checking to left door light, I see that Zane is staring right at me, his black eyes analyzing everything about me.

I chuckled lightly as I pressed the left door button.

"Not very smart, huh, Cole?" I smirk at the right door.

"Oh really?" His deep voice croaks. "'Cause you don't have that much power left..."

Dammit!

I sit curled up in my chair, praying that the clock will run out before my power does...

*Ding Dong!* The loud bells ring.

"Yes!" I shout.

"You win today Walker..." Cole's voice whispers softly.

I check the cameras and see that Cole ant the others are now back on the show stage, now returning to their 'daytime' mode.

"Whatever you got Cole, I can take it!" I whisper to myself as I exit my security office.

Just as I'm about to leave the restaurant, a hand grabs my shoulder.

"Jay... We need to talk... Now!" Mr. Wu states firmly and points to his office.

Oh great!

Maybe it would have been better if Cole got me...

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! Night 5 is next! But, of course there's going to be the 6th and 7th night. So, hope you guys enjoyed this one and also, what do you think is going on with the animatronics? And what happened to Lloyd? All of these questions will be answered in the following chapters. Thanks for reading and leave a review if you'd like. See ya!<br>**


	5. Chapter 5

**Night 5! Alright, we're finally at the last chapter! (Not really) Now, I had hoped to finish this and post it on Tuesday, but I've been sick all week, so I'm going to make this chapter longer because of that. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed last chapter.**

**AwesomeAuthor13: I'm happy to hear that you enjoy my story. :)**

**ButterGriffin332: Yes, someone is controlling them to kill Jay, but is it Wu or something else?**

**Kindness to Everyone and thing: I'm glad you like this story. Eh, it's chapter five, might as well start revealing some things. Yes, one of those characters is behind everything.**

**Guest: Yes, poor Lloyd. I'm afraid of Wu too.**

**Pinkie Pie luvs Ninjago: I think this chapter will begin to answer your questions.**

**LucyBrick123: Well, Lloyd 'died' to add suspense. But just because Lloyd was attacked doesn't mean he's dead. He could have been _given new life_. Yeah, I just threw those 2 animatronics in as a joke and something that I may use later on.**

**Solidground: Your questions will be answered soon. ;)**

**KaiRulesSuckers: You're getting REALLY close to what's going on. I've seen the new episodes too.**

**Lya200: Poor Lloyd indeed. Night 6 and 7 are bonus nights. I guess to have it that you work there for a week.**

**lovestarr: Yeah, something is messing with the characters. Don't worry, Lloyd's not gone.**

**randomobsession123: *Sits quietly and writes next chapter* :P I'm glad you like this story.**

**Okay, here we go! Are you ready for Golden Freddy? ****Also, this chapter may be a little, uh, dark...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago or Five Nights at Freddy's**

* * *

><p>"Take a seat Jay..." Mr. Wu gesticulates to a small, uncomfortable looking, wooden chair in his office.<p>

"Could I stand?" I ask nervously.

The old man scowls at me at points at the chair.

"SIT." He commands.

I sigh softly and take my 'seat' if you could call it that. It's like sitting on a freaking rock!

"Now..." My Wu sits down behind his desk and smiles softy. "Let's talk..."

"Yeah, we do need to talk! I have questions and I need answers-"

"You broke a number of rules last night Jay..." He begins, completely ignoring me. "General unprofessionalism, Late for your shift, Using foul language, Assaulting an animatronic..."

"Yeah, more like the other way around..." I grumble.

"You hit Nya with a pipe!"

"In self defense! She tried to bite my face off!"

"Maybe because she knew you were going to hit her."

"...What?"

This guy is freaking crazy.

"Look Jay, I could fire you..."

"Oh please do..." I whisper.

"But you only have one night left, so I'll let you stay..."

"Gee... Thanks your so generous..."

He grimaces at me before telling me to go home and be here on time for tonight.

"Wait! No! I still have questions!" I cry as he pushes me out of his office.

"What could you possibly want to know?" He asks irritably.

"Well, first of all, do you know that Lloyd is DEAD!?"

The man looks away and remains silent.

"He was your nephew..." I whisper softly.

"L-Lloyd isn't... He... He is okay... He was just a bit shaken up..." Mr. Wu whispers.

A single tear drips from his eye letting me know that he is lying.

"I-I'm sorry..." I mutter.

"Any other questions?" Wu wipes his tears away and looks at me.

"Um... Lloyd mentioned some things... He said that there were three restaurants..." I begin.

"Ah yes... Well back in 1990, there was a little family diner that featured an animatronic character, a Golden Dragon. It closed for _reasons_... My brother, Garmadon, and I had bought the company and started the first 'Ninjago's Pizzeria'. We introduced 4 characters: Cole, Kai, Zane, and Jay, I take it Lloyd told you about him?"

"Yes." I reply, now quite interested to hear this story.

"The location was very successful for about 10 years until, _things _began to happen..." The old man trails off.

"Like what?" I ask.

"The characters began to act up. I had never seen them like that before. It's like they were being controlled... T-They started to attack the staff. People went missing. We started to implement night guards to figure out what was going on, but they too, started to go missing."

"Then what happened?" I question.

"Garmadon's son, Lloyd, personally volunteered himself for night watch. He eventually found out that... Guards were being stuffed into suits. So I closed the place down. Garmadon didn't like that and eventually left, going off to invest in other businesses. It wasn't until late 2006 that I opened up the second location. Using a small fortune I had saved up over my lifetime, I purchased new, safer animatronics, because the old ones were just..."

"Defective?" I begin.

"I suppose you could say that. I didn't have the heart to get rid of them, so I stuck them in the back room. Everything seemed fine at the restaurant... But then, the same thing began to happen. That restaurant only lasted a few short weeks before it was closed down. A few months later, I opened a new location, this one. But due to lawsuits and other financial problems, this location is much smaller and cheaper. That's why you have to conserve power at night. Using the remainder of my leftover money, I fixed up the old characters, made them more 'kid friendly' and eventually ordered the creation of Nya, our first female animatronic and by far the safest. She interacted with kids and adults just fine. Unfortunately, a few weeks after Nya was brought in, something happened... We call it 'The Slice of '07'..."

"Yeah, Lloyd mentioned that... The Jay animatronic had attacked a kid-" I began but Mr. Wu silenced me.

"No. Jay didn't attack a child... It was a birthday party... Some of the children were very excited to see a new animatronic and began to play rough with Nya. One of our security guards tried to pry the children off of her, but Jay... I guess he only saw the guard hurting Nya and... He attacked... It was horrible... The screams of children and parents... The police sirens... The blood... Jay, however, he looked confused... Like he didn't remember what had happened... He kept saying he was sorry and it wasn't his fault... I-I had no choice but to get rid of him... Cole eagerly ripped out his endoskeleton in front of everyone... It was so strange... All the years they had known each other as brothers seemed to mean nothing..."

"Holy shit..." I whisper.

Mr. Wu turned and smacked me.

"You shouldn't swear, it's a sign of poor verbal skills." He said sternly. "Anyway, that _incident _has ruined the company. For 7 years now, I have fought an uphill battle to bring in investors... We're going out of business at the end of the year." He finished sadly. "Is that all?"

"Just one more thing, Lloyd had said that 'He' controls them... Who's 'He'."

"Oh no... How could I have not realized... He's acting up again..." Mr. Wu mumbles.

"Who is 'He'!? You guys need to stop playing the pronoun game and just tell me who 'He' is!" I shout angrily.

"No! I've said enough! I don't want to put you in more danger... L-Look just finish your shift tonight and then get the hell out of here... I'll give you your check later tomorrow... N-Now go! Get some rest. You'll need it." Mr. Wu then shooed me away and out of the restaurant.

"I really don't like the sound of that..." I say to myself.

* * *

><p>I can't believe I'm actually here... I just... Why did this have to happen to me?<p>

I park my little blue car in the parking lot and rush into the building. Checking my watch, I see that it is 11:55 P.M.. As I pass by the Show Stage, I nearly trip over that large present box I see every day.

"Who keeps leaving this here?" I groan and try to push the box out of the way. To my surprise, it's _really _heavy. "I don't have time for this!"

Ignoring the box, I quickly head to my office. Just as I turn the corner, I run into Mr. Wu.

"The early bird catches the worm, hmm?" Mr. Wu asks softly and sets something down in the Dining Area.

"Yep." I reply quickly.

"Good luck Jay." He says before leaving.

"Thanks." I mutter and take my seat in the office.

Okay... Night 5... The last night and then I'm out of here!

I sit patiently for a few minutes until the bell rings. It is now 12:00 A.M.. Let's do this.

I look down at the monitor and smile softly to see that no one has moved yet.

"Guys, please don't make this hard for me." I whisper quietly. "I really need to focus tonight. One little slip up and-"

*Ring Ring*

The familiar sound of a phone ringing startles me.

Impossible... Lloyd is...

*Ring Ring*

After a few seconds of ringing, a message begins to play. But instead of the young, almost high pitched voice of Lloyd that I was expecting, I heard a deep, gravely, demonic voice shout:

"I'M QUITE SURPRISED THAT YOU HAVE MADE IT THIS FAR... IT MAKES ME VERY ANGRY! CURSE YOU JAY WALKER! I HATE YOU! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!? YOU WALK PAST ME EVERYDAY! IT'S ME! IT'S ME! YOU CAN'T SAVE THEM! I CONTROL THEM! AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU OR WU OR ANYONE CAN DO TO STOP ME! YOU DON'T STAND A CHANCE! WE WILL KILL YOU! JUST LIKE EVERY OTHER GUARD! AND I WILL ENJOY YOUR DEATH! HE KILLED ME AND NOW, I WILL KILL YOU! You will know the joy of creation..."

The message ends with several loud screeches and then static.

"Oh my-" I whisper quivering. "N-No..."

I was scared before, but now, I'm frickin' terrified.

"I can't do this." I mope as I slide out of my seat. "They're gonna kill me."

I remain silent for several minutes, waiting for an animatronic to just finish me. I can't go out like this. But what am I supposed to do? This is impossible! But shouldn't I at least try? Well, if I'm gonna go down, I'm going down fighting.

"You can do this Jay!" I say to myself, feeling my confidence begin to return.

I pull up the cameras again and see that Kai and Zane have both moved off of the show stage. I quickly find Zane in the Dining Area but I cannot locate Kai. Looking up, I press the right light button and jump slightly as I see the chicken staring in the window. The bright lights illuminate Kai and give him an even creepier nature.

"See ya!" I exclaim and press the door button.

Kai's face twitches violently and he slams his fist against the glass before leaving.

"Asshole..." I whisper and press the door button again.

I check the cameras to see that Zane is now standing in the hall and Kai is near the bathrooms. I flip over to Samurai Cove and notice that Nya is already in a sprinting position.

"Oh no! Not tonight." I whisper, recalling last night's events.

I hear a noise outside the left door and quickly check the lights to see that Zane is here, twitching like Kai.

"Goodbye!" I shout as I press the door button.

Zane growls and begins to speak in some weird, foreign tongue.

"Sorry, I don't speak dumbass!" I say to the bunny.

"Grrr..." Zane mutters before he leaves, somehow magically teleporting to the Supply Closet.

I open the door and notice that it's a little past 1 A.M. and I have 83% power left.

"Doin' good." I smirk. "Now, let's check on- Oh NO!"

The curtains of Samurai Cove are spread wide open and Nya is nowhere to be seen. My fist immediately presses itself against the left door button as I hear Nya sprint to my door.

"Yes!" I cry, happy to have kept the fox out of my room.

"Jay, I'm sorry about last night. I-I don't know what came over me... Please let me in so I can hel- K-KILL YOU!" Nya growls angrily and begins to bang on the door.

"Nya! I know whatever happening to you and the others is not your fault. But you need to try and fight it!" I shout, hoping to get through to her.

"Nya is not here!" The fox shouts and hits the door again.

I gulp loudly and try to ignore Nya's shouts of anger. I look down at the monitor to see that Kai is now approaching me from the East hall and that Cole is still on stage. I swap over the West hall camera and see Nya returning to Samurai Cove, but not before growling at the camera. I press the left door button again and see that I now have 75% left.

"Hurgh hurgh hurgh..." A deep voice chuckles

"Damnit!" I shout.

* * *

><p>It's now 3 A.M.. Halfway through my shift and I'm doing okay. 56% power left. Good, I'm gonna need all of that.<p>

I fidget nervously as I hear a sound. Is that music? A music box? I switch over to the source of the music and end up on The Dining Area Camera. A small wooden box sits on one of the tables and it's soft, peaceful music echoes throughout the building.

"Did Mr. Wu put this here?" I ask softly.

I have to admit, the music is like a lullaby. I feel as though I could fall asleep at any time.

Suddenly, I begin to feel sick. Nausea consumes me in my vision become blurry. Several images quickly fill my head and one phrase echoes, 'IT'S ME'. Cole's face appeared followed by another, 'IT'S ME'. I see an eyeless Zane and more 'IT'S ME's'.

"C-Calm down Jay..." I mutter to myself. I shake my head of the images and my vision returns. Was I hallucinating?

Shaking it off, I check the cameras again. I ended up on the West hall corner and notice a certain poster. It was a close up of a golden dragon's head and I immediately heard something.

"Hee Hee!" A young, squeaky, child-like voice giggles, right inside of my office.

I look up from the monitor and see an animatronic suit. A Golden Dragon in a green ninja suit, slouched over like a dead body. The hallucinations return and quickly flash in front of me.

"N-N-NO!" I shout, trying to fight the hallucinations. "Y-You're not real!"

To my surprise, the dragon stands up and slowly walks up to me, all while the hallucinations increase.

I pull up the monitor and then pull it back down to try to escape the hallucinations. Looking up, I see that the Golden Dragon is gone, along with my hallucinations. I sigh happily and fall back into my chair, deciding to take a quick rest. After a few seconds, I look down at the monitor and fly through each camera to get an idea on where everybody is. Cole is in the kitchen as I can hear his song playing, Zane and Kai are both in the dining area, and Nya is peeking out slightly from behind the Samurai Cove curtains.

"Okay, good. You guys stay away from me." I state. "Hey, I wonder if..."

Moving over to the Backstage camera, I felt my hair stand up on the back of my neck. The camera has been moved back to its original position, but so has the Jay suit. However, instead of sitting down, it stands up, leaning slightly against the door.

"Well that's not unsettling..."

"Hurgh hurgh hurgh... Hurgh hurgh hurgh..." Cole's booming laugh echoes across the building, letting me know that he is close to my location. In fact, he sounds like he's right outside my door.

"Great! My favorite animatronic!" I cry sarcastically as I shut the right door.

* * *

><p>5 A.M.. 32% power remaining. I'm doing great!<p>

"Bye bunny!" I say in a kiddy voice and wave goodbye as the medal door slides down and protects me from Zane.

This is actually starting to become really easy!

"Hi Mr. Duck!" I smile and shut the door on Kai, who was peering in my window.

"I am a chicken!" He screamed, his eyes momentarily going back to their original hazel, before turning black again.

"Yeah you are!" I grin as the red ninja storms away, growling and muttering under his breath.

Opening both doors, I notice that it's 5:25 and I have 27%. Okay, just 35 minutes more...

I check the cameras for the thousandth time and smile softly to see that no one is close. Actually, I can't find anyone! I've checked every camera and they're nowhere. Of course there's the show stage, but why would they go back there? Might as well look... Whoa! They're all there! Even Nya! But what are they doing? I can see the four animatronics all huddled together, as if they are making a plan... Cole turns to the camera and smiles under his mask before the camera goes to static.

"Oh no..."

All of the cameras are static. I can't see anything! That means that they could be right at my door!

I turn to my left and flick on the door lights. Just as I had suspected, Zane stands there, his mask off of his face. Now however, he wields his two golden shurikens. Just as he raises his arm to attack, I slam my fist against the door button. I then turn to the right door and let out a little scream at the sight. Right outside of my door, is Cole, his mask lifted to show large jaws and black hair swept across his forehead. In his right hand is his large golden scythe. Just as I shut the door on him, I try to come up with some witty comeback to Cole's unspoken threat.

"Uh, nice hair JB!" I shout.

Okay so I've found Cole and Zane, but what about Kai and Nya? I check the cameras and groan in frustration as I see only static.

"Is this asshole still here?" I ask and check the right lights.

Much to my dismay, I see Cole's shadow, along with Kai staring into the window, his mask, just like the others, is gone. Kai has spikey, dark brown hair sprouting from his yellow chicken head. He smirks at me and taps the glass with his golden sword. I turn to the left and check the other set of lights. Zane is still here but is now joined by Nya. The animatronic fox's helmet is gone and she looks at me, almost saddened.

I look down at the monitor and notice that I only have 20% left and my power is depleting quickly.

"Okay! You guys can go now!" I shout.

"Oh don't worry, we can wait..." Cole's deep voice responds.

My head falls into my hands as I figure out what they are planning. They're gonna wait until the power's out and then...

"NO!" I scream. "That's not fair!"

"What, Jay? Did you think we were idiots?" Cole asks.

I give no response and sadly watch as my power goes down... 19%... 18%... 17%...

As I stare at the monitor, I see a reflection. A little red light. Looking up to the source, I take notice of the little peace of cake on my desk with eyes on it.

"What the?" I whisper and walk up to the cake. "Is this a camera?" I lightly grab the sides of the cake and hear a noise.

_"What the?" _A voice whispers.

"Is that me?" I look at all of the screens on my desk and see myself walking up to the piece of cake.

"It is! That means..." I turn the dial on one of the monitors and see that the video footage begins to rewind. "I can find out what happened to Lloyd!"

Well if I don't run out of power...

10%...

9%...

8%...

7%...

"Hurgh hurgh hurgh... Say your prayers Jay..." Cole whispers, lightly tapping the door.

6%...

5%...

4%...

3%...

2%...

1%...

0%...

I close my eyes and curl myself up as the building goes dark. I was so close. _So _close...

Looking to the right door, I sigh as Cole's eyes light up, his music starting to play. I hear another sound and turn to the left to see Zane's bright eyes. Zane's music was slow and soothing, so much so that it was creepy... I look over Cole's shoulder to see Kai's eyes lighting up, playing his own tune. This one is faster paced then the other's songs and sounds a lot like Rock and Roll. Another song soon joins in, which I assume is Nya's. Peeking out behind Zane, Nya's animatronic eyes light up like her brothers'. Nya's song is upbeat and cheerful, as if telling me it will be alright. If only that were true... To my surprise, another pair of eyes joins the party. Sitting down in front of my desk, I recognize the character as the Golden Dragon. His song is slow and broken sounding, as if the music box has been worn down. Though all of their music is different, they compliment one another, flowing together smoothly. Slowly and steadily, the characters close in on me...

After several long minutes, the characters' songs stop and the room is enveloped in darkness. I hear the shuffling of heavy feet and low whispers as if they are deciding what to do with me.

*BANG BANG*

I hear crawling in the air vent and the cover soon flies down and hits the ground with a loud thud. I bite my lip as the thing in the air vent lands behind me and takes a few steps towards me. I feel hot, unnatural breath against my head.

I had a great life...

*DING DONG*

I gasp loudly as the sounds of freedom echo throughout the building.

6 A.M.?

I made it?

The room is flooded with light and all of the animatronics are gone.

"YES!" I scream happily, tears of happiness streaming down my face. "I made it! I made it!"

Rushing out of my office, I run into the Dining Area and smile brightly when I see Mr. Wu.

"Hello, Jay." He smiles softly.

"Mr. Wu! I did it!" I cry happily.

"Yes you did." He smiles and pats me on the back. "And for your good work, I present to you, your check."

The old man hands me a check worth $217.05. I got paid minimum wage. For surviving against killer robots. You know what! I'll take it.

"Thank you sir!" I shake his hand eagerly. "But before I go, I have one more question."

"Yes?"

I can't believe I'm about to say this...

"W-Would it be possible for me to work another night?"

"What? Why would you-"

"I-I'm not quite sure. But I feel like they need my help... And I can figure out what happened to Lloyd..."

"Sure Jay. If you want to work tonight, I'll let you..."

I turn around to see the shocked faces of Cole, Zane, Kai, and Nya.

"I'll see you guys later..."

* * *

><p><strong>What has Jay gotten himself into? Okay, this chapter was really long. I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter, we will find out what happened to Lloyd and find out who is behind everything. Also, I have some questions for you guys: First off, who left Jay that message and, excluding the two bonus ones in the back room, how many animatronics are in this story? Thanks for reading and please review.<strong>


End file.
